


Derek is Claustrophobic

by idacalgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Make-out, Near-Death Experience, Panic Attack, Phobia, Phobias, Scared Derek, Trapped, Warehouse, calming stiles, derek is scared, feral omega, scared, scott saves the day, small spaces, stiles calms derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacalgal/pseuds/idacalgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is extremely claustrophobic and somehow ends up locked in a room with Stiles while the walls literally close in on them. Stiles has to calm Derek and distract him. With his lips.</p><p>Thanks for reading! find me at rjhagerty.tumblr.com to talk about all things Sterek and basically just all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is Claustrophobic

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist, hauling him sideways as one of the tall shelving units in the warehouse tipped. They barely escaped being crushed before Derek was pulling Stiles with him into a run that had Stiles stumbling to keep up. Quickly, Derek shoved the lighter boy in front of him, through a parted door, into a small room. Derek followed, slamming the door shut behind them just in time for the rogue Alpha to crash into the heavy metal between them. 

 

To both Derek and Stiles’ surprise, the Alpha didn’t hit the door again. There was an eerie silence as Derek and Stiles both watched the door handle for movement. Only a moment later, the room around them began to groan and creak. Derek spun on his heel, keeping his back pressed against the door, and examined the space. The room was only about five feet in each direction, not enough to even lay down across the space comfortably. Derek felt the familiar constriction in his throat as he realized how not only small the space was, but dark. There was only a faint glow from a dim, half burned-out fluorescent tube of light in the ceiling above them, casting the two in a dingy yellow glow that barely illuminated their features. 

 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the image of Stiles standing just beneath the light and forced himself to think of wider spaces - the field behind the Hale house, the ocean, the view from a mountain peak, anything. He just wanted to forget that he was in such a small space. He especially wanted to forget that he was stuck in here because through his only escape was an absolutely feral Alpha who was undoubtedly stronger than Derek. Even if he wasn’t, he’d have Derek on sheer size alone which would be difficult to compete with without the rest of the pack around to help. 

 

“Ohmigod, Derek! Open your eyes!” Stiles screeched.

 

Derek obeyed, snapping his eyes open at once. At first, he couldn’t figure out why Stiles was standing with his arms and feet spread apart, held out towards the two walls. However, after a moment of the grinding sound continuing, he realized that it was because the walls were creeping in closer and closer, forcing Stiles’ elbows to bend. For a moment, terror that dropped through Derek’s stomach all the way to his toes like a lead weight froze him in his place against the wall. His eyes were open wide, horrified, as he looked back and forth between the two walls that were pressing in tightly. 

 

Another look at Stiles’ equally frightened expression had Derek springing into motion, jumping one foot forward towards Stiles, bracing his back against one wall while he lifted his feet to the other other, straining every muscle in his body to press the wall back. He could feel the prickles at his cheeks that signalled the sprouting of his wolf-hairs and the descent of his fangs while he snarled, pushing as hard as he possibly could. The wall groaned in protest, but continued to move forward, bunching Derek’s knees up. After a moment, Derek dropped his legs and mirrored Stiles position, palms braced on the wall with his feet touching the wall behind him. They pushed and shoved, straining their shoulders into the walls until the walls were so close that Derek could barely breathe. 

 

Without speaking, they both seemed to realize the moment that it began to look hopeless. The light above was growing dimmer in the sliver of space as the two turned to look at each other, each with panic in his eyes. Derek dropped down to his knees and drew in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut again. Stiles followed, sinking down to his knees in a heap, placing his hands on Derek’s biceps as he leaned his head down to Derek’s shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of Derek’s neck. At that moment, the walls touched their shoulders, drawing a desperate snarl from Derek’s throat and a heaving sob from Stiles as they both tucked their shoulders in tighter, snuggling down into their half-embrace more securely.

 

And then the walls stopped. They shuddered violently to a halt just as a loud, metallic clank rang from outside, followed by a cacophony of murderous growls and grunts. The sound was muffled through the metal walls, but Derek could hear the tell-tale sounds of a fight. Stiles lifted his head, looking around but Derek simply slumped down further, dropping his forehead to Stiles’ knees as he heaved air in and out of his lungs. Granted, the walls no longer moving was a plus, but it didn’t change the fact that Derek was still trapped in a very tight, very dark space with no guarantee of rescue. 

 

“Oh. Hey there, big guy. You okay?” Stiles asked, his voice quivering. 

 

Derek shook his head against Stiles’ legs before grunting out, “extremely claustrophobic.” 

 

“Oh. OH. Oh, gosh. Hey, its okay. The walls aren’t moving anymore. Its okay.” Stiles cooed, unsure of what he was doing. 

 

Derek wanted to roll his eyes at Stiles because of course the walls weren’t moving. However, Derek couldn’t muster the energy to do anything but slide his hand forward to grip the sides of Stiles’ thighs, causing the younger boy to flinch.

 

“Okay, okay. Wow. Okay. Umm, its okay. Just think of wide open spaces. Uhh, a sunny beach in Cancun, a field of wildflowers, floating on a lake…” Stiles rambled hurriedly, hesitantly patting Derek’s hand. 

 

When Derek continued to shudder through breaths, his whole body trembling, Stiles changed tactics.

 

“Hey,” he said in a more confident voice, “look at me.” 

 

Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s cheek and drew his face up. Derek followed, keeping his eyes closed and angled at the ground. 

 

“Open your eyes.” Stiles said calmly, keeping his palm flat against Derek’s cheek. 

 

Derek obeyed, once again, opening his eyes to rich golden irises that were much closer than he was expecting. It was only now that Derek’s eyes were open that he realized that his eyes must be flickering between red and hazel, judging by the fade of colors in and out of his vision. A scared expression flashed across Stiles’ face for just a moment before he steeled himself, never taking his eyes off of Derek’s.

 

“Nothing is going to happen in here. I’m in here with you, you aren’t alone. I’m right here, don’t be scared. You have nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here.” Stiles said softly, keeping his gaze locked on Derek’s.

 

Derek was surprised by the tenderness in Stiles’ words, but he was even more surprised by how well his words were working. He could feel the tight coil of tension that was bound around his lungs beginning to release ever so slightly as he kept his gaze trained on those honey brown eyes. 

 

Derek nodded slightly, clenching his jaw. Before he knew it, Stiles was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Derek’s. Derek’s mind reeled, trying to calculate how they ended up kissing. He couldn’t figure out how a near panic attack due to near death and his claustrophobia had ended in kissing. However, even though Derek was still scared and his nerves were shot, he was smart enough to know that he shouldn’t waste this opportunity. 

 

He breathed in the scent of Stiles, filling his nostrils with the tender, soft emotion that Stiles was putting off. As he was comforted by Stiles’ smell, he could feel himself deflating, his limbs loosening enough for him to lift his hands from Stiles legs to press forward, gliding over his hips to his waist, making Stiles’ shudder beneath him. Derek parted his lips to taste Stiles against his lips. Stiles gasped and pressed deeper into the kiss, sliding both hands to the sides of Derek’s neck.

 

Derek reacted, tightening his grip around Stiles’ waist and pulling him upright, so they were both sitting up on their knees, their bodies pressed together. The kiss deepened even further as Stiles allowed his tongue to dance over the tip of Derek’s, making Derek shudder a groan and wrap his arms as far around Stiles as they’d go, bending forward to kiss even more deeply. Stiles twisted his hands up into the base of Derek’s hair and let out a sigh against his lips.

 

Then there was a creak.

 

Derek and Stiles stopped kissing but kept their arms around each other, Stiles adjusting to get a better grip around Derek’s neck. There was another creak and Derek’s eyes flew wide, his breathing coming faster like it had before. Stiles, however, ignored him in favor of looking over his broad shoulder towards the door. 

 

“Oh my god, Scott! Thank god!” Stiles said, collapsing into Derek. 

Derek felt his heart fill with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he was elated that they’d finally be freed from this claustrophobic-hell. However, he was also disappointed that he was inevitably going to have to let go of Stiles. 

 

Stiles continued to hug Derek for another moment before moving to his feet shakily, pulling Derek up with him. Derek followed and dared to drop a quick kiss onto Stiles’ cheek and whisper out a thanks before carefully turning his body around and walking out, Stiles hand in tow. He didn’t plan on letting go for a very long time. Maybe ever.


End file.
